


Snowman Goes Out

by jaxofallspades



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Intermission, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxofallspades/pseuds/jaxofallspades
Summary: The title says it all.Snowman goes out.What happens?
Relationships: Ms. Paint/Snowman (Homestuck), Spades Slick/Snowman, snowman/female oc
Kudos: 1





	Snowman Goes Out

It’s always lonely in the manor. Day in, day out, it’s the same thing. The men go and stir up trouble while the women...or just Snowman...stay away like the plague. 

So what else is a lady supposed to do when a quiet night arose? Stay in her apartment? Absolutely not. Snowman gussied herself up and decided to head out on the town, looking for someone to do. Yes, it’s true she had a pitch relationship with Slick, and yes she was interested in being in a red one with Paint, but she didn’t want anything long lasting. So when she entered a local bar and found a gorgeous dame, well, she worked her wit and got the woman’s name. Not like she’d remember. This is a one time deal.

After more flirting, Snow was able to coax the woman to her apartment, sneaking through, in fear  _ someone _ were to find out another lady was in the house, and not just for sightseeing. She led the dame to her room, then went ahead and did the natural thing to start a one-night stand. 

Snow kissed her date, sweet and full of lust. It’s been a while since she could do something like this, in the privacy of her own apartment, no one trying to get her attention or do any funny business. 

Well...until she heard an “Ahem” behind her.

She turned around and saw the two  _ bastards _ looking like they had discovered the world’s darkest secret. And of course, she couldn’t let them get out unharmed. 

Throwing Clover and Itchy through her window was by far the most productive thing she’s done in her life.


End file.
